Agricultural harvesters use internal mechanisms to thresh, separate, and clean grain. They then elevate and temporarily store the grain in a bin, and the bin is then unloaded using an unloading auger.
The unloading auger comprises a generally vertical auger, a generally horizontal auger, and an unloading auger elbow. The vertical auger lifts and transfers the grain from the bin to the auger elbow. Then, the unloading auger elbow transfers the grain to the horizontal auger. Finally, the grain exits the horizontal auger and is stored in a receptacle such as a grain cart.
The unloading auger elbow comprises an auger elbow. Auger elbows comprise a plurality of parts and manufacturing steps. Traditionally, they are formed by welding together a first half and a second half, each half forming a semicircular tubular portion. This arrangement provides two long welds, one weld extending from the outlet to the inlet on the inside curve of the elbow, and one weld extending from the outlet to the inlet on the outside curve of the elbow. Once the two halves are welded together, a pivot joint mount and gussets are welded to the two halves and circular inlet flanges and outlet flanges are welded or bolted to the two halves. A pivot joint member is then fastened to the pivot joint mount.
Auger elbows can be difficult and expensive to manufacture. This is because their parts are challenging to align, and also because there are so many welds to make. When misalignment does occur, it can increase the wear rate of the auger elbow. For example, increased wear rates are often visible, on the parts that move relative to one another, along the grain inlet side of auger elbows. An additional problem with auger elbows is that they are relatively weak, in comparison to the high forces that are applied to them, and often fail. In particular, auger elbows are especially prone to failure along their welded joints.
In response to these problems, the applicant provides an unloading auger elbow that comprises an auger elbow comprised of a unitary cast tubular body, instead of the two half-elbows that are welded together to form the body of the traditional auger elbow. A unitary cast body design is easier and less expensive to manufacture and provides improved alignment characteristics.
In addition, the auger elbow that the applicant provides has an annular machined surface, which is configured to support the unloading auger elbow on the vertical auger. The annular machined surface is machined concentric with a pivot axis. This arrangement further improves the alignment and rotation characteristics of the auger elbow and, ultimately, the entire unloading auger.